


Kisses from Butterflies

by candco



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candco/pseuds/candco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine likes him, he likes him back, Blaine likes him, Kurt. Blaine likes him. Kurt can’t even comprehend his life right now. They’re watching a movie together, but all Kurt can see is Blaine. </p><p>Prompt 9: The same story, but told from both character’s point of view. First told completely from Kurt’s POV, then from Blaine’s. </p><p>Set after Original Song, ~1600 words, also written for another prompt I saw on slightestwind’s blog (listed at the end).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses from Butterflies

**-Kurt-**

_Blaine likes him, he likes him back, Blaine likes him, Kurt. Blaine likes him_. Kurt can’t even comprehend his life right now. They’re sitting on the bed _together_ , watching a movie _together_ on Blaine’s laptop, and they’re _together_ and all Kurt can see is Blaine. It’s _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ , Kurt thinks, but who knows what they’re watching. He’s just focused on Blaine. This entire day has felt like a dream. He was _kissed_ today. By a boy he’s just a little bit in love with. And not just any boy. But Blaine. _Blaine_. Blaine is the one who kissed him. Somehow the fact that it’s _Blaine_ matters a lot more than Kurt finally kissing a boy he wants to kiss. Kurt doesn’t care what anyone thinks. Today he was kissed for the first time. Today. Not the crap with David, and no, Kurt is not thinking about that right now. Not today. And certainly not the makeout session he had with Brittany. _Those don’t count_ , he thinks fiercely. Kurt is adamant. Today Blaine kissed him, told him he was _moved_ by him, and Kurt is so in love with this boy that he can’t keep it contained.

Kurt’s still staring at Blaine, at his slick hair gelled neatly, at those bright eyes watching the screen in front of them, and Kurt is solely focused on Blaine. They’re just come back from burying Pavarotti, and that was bittersweet. Pavarotti is-was important. Pavarotti listened. He listened to the good stuff, chirping whenever Kurt gushed about Blaine’s dreamy eyes, and the Warblers being _so_ accepting. Pavarotti listened to the bad stuff too: whenever Kurt was missing home, his dad, Carole, even Finn, missed _McKinley_ with a visceral ache in his chest. Pavarotti was a friend, and putting him into the ground was terrible and an insult to Pavarotti’s _life_ , no matter how bedazzled his coffin was. Tears sting his eyes.

But then, Blaine reached out his hand, said something cheesy and corny about getting each other out of it, and Kurt took Blaine’s hand, and it was just easier. It was easier to breathe. It was easier to walk away from Pavarotti in the ground. It was easier to accept losing Regionals. It was easier to know that New Directions were celebrating right now. Life is easier with Blaine. Kurt jerks from the stunning revelation. Blaine. He has Blaine now. Nothing in life will ever be so hard, so difficult, because he has Blaine now. And Blaine could break him, break his heart, and this is so risky and scary, but Kurt has been through scary, alone, and he would rather take the risk with Blaine. Kurt has been waiting his whole life for Blaine, and this is happening _now_. Kurt has Blaine. Forever, Kurt will have Blaine. Holding Blaine’s hand, Kurt can go through anything. As long as Blaine is there, life is just easier. Better. Tears sting his eyes for an entirely different reason now.

He surreptitiously wipes the moisture from the corner of his eyes, and Blaine glances over at the sudden movement. Kurt gives him a watery smile, and Blaine gets him, and finds Kurt’s hand and links their fingers together.

 _Yes_. With Blaine holding his hand, god, Kurt feels like he can take on the entire world and _win_.

Kurt leans onto Blaine’s shoulder, lets his eyes close in contentment. Kurt feels safer than he’s ever felt. He feels a joy bursting through his chest, heart dancing from the giddy happiness, and lets himself drift with Blaine’s warm, steady presence under his cheek, and drifts…

Kurt feels something fluttery on his cheek, and a harder press at his lips. He works through the haziness of waking up of sleep – _when did he lay down?_ – sees Blaine’s flustered face a few inches above his. Kurt smiles.

“Sorry,” Blaine whispers, “You just looked so… you.”

Kurt understands. Blaine, just Blaine, the _sheer_ Blaine of his life overwhelms him too, and pulls Blaine down for a proper kiss.

**-Blaine-**

Blaine’s heart may never calm down. Ever since he saw Kurt singing _Blackbird_ , he feels like a changed man, like his heart is pumping just for Kurt, and hasn’t stopped pounding since. Blaine keeps his eyes fixed on the movie in front of them, some old Hepburn movie, and Blaine loves Audrey, but he could care less about her right now. After they’d come back from burying Pavarotti, they changed into comfy clothing, and Blaine knew that they both just wanted to watch something easy and light. He doesn’t even know what they’re watching. Kurt picked it out. Kurt did ask Blaine if he was okay with his selection, but all Blaine saw was Kurt’s face, those beautiful eyes, and Blaine nodded. It doesn’t matter what Kurt picked, Blaine will never say no to Kurt.

At least, never again. How could Blaine have been so blind, so slow for so long? Of course he loves Kurt. Of course. There is no other option. Blaine can’t remember a time when he didn’t love Kurt, even from the beginning, Kurt was a flitting thing in his heart. Kurt singing _Blackbird_ isn’t what made Blaine fall in love, it just opened his eyes, gave that feeling he had always felt a proper name. Blaine was already in love. Something about seeing Kurt, those eyes clouded with tears, nose red from crying, cloaked in deadly black, but so open and vulnerable, and Blaine remembers thinking, _I’m there. I’m yours. I want to always be there. Please be better. Please feel better. Please don’t cry, because you’re the best thing. Kurt, you’re the best, and I lo-love… I love you. I love you. I think I’ve always loved you, because this doesn’t feel any different from before, it just that I’m acknowledging it now. Kurt, I love you, you’re amazing, incredible_. For so long, Blaine had hidden parts of himself. Obviously not all of it, Dalton and the Warblers were incredibly friends, and Blaine didn’t even know he was repressing feelings until he saw Kurt. Kurt, who wears his heart on his sleeve, who is so brave and so honest and courageous to be so vulnerable in others. It cracked something open in Blaine, a layer he never even knew he had, and Blaine had never _felt_ so strong before.

Blaine keeps his eyes on the movie. He can’t look at Kurt right now, because if he does, Blaine is going to fall into feeling, so many feelings, all over again, and Blaine is still recovering from falling before, and he needs to not look at Kurt right now. Blaine looks into those eyes of Kurt’s, and he knows, he knows he’ll fall so deep and so hard and so fast and so long he’ll feel weightless. Weightless. Like nothing is holding him down. With Kurt, Blaine feels lighter, freer than before. With Kurt, Blaine has nothing weighing him down, and he can honestly, openly be himself. All of himself, and he knows that Kurt will catch him, accept him, no matter what. In Kurt, there is a new surety in Blaine, a new confidence, a new _bravery_.

In the corner of Blaine’s eye, he sees Kurt move his hand to wipe a tear off his face, and Blaine just wants to be there. Always. Every time Kurt has tears in his eyes. Blaine finds Kurt’s hand, links them together. He wants to tell Kurt, _you make me feel more like myself than I ever could. You just make me feel. You move me, Kurt. You move me, and you make me. I never knew someone could be so honestly themselves, without any apologies, until I met you, and you inspire the same thing in me, every day, every single day, and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner._ How do you tell someone that? How do you say that? You can’t. So Blaine just squeezes Kurt’s hand harder, hope that through his fingers Kurt can feel his love.

Then, Blaine feels a warm presence on his shoulder. Kurt leaning on him, Kurt’s leaning on his shoulder, and Blaine can smell the shampoo, and Blaine’s heart could burst. Kurt trusts him, feels safe with him, because Kurt has a different relationship with physical touch than Blaine, and Blaine knows that, and will never take advantage of it, and will always appreciate it an – oh, Kurt’s asleep.

Kurt’s chest is rhythmically heaving, and little breaths escape him, and Blaine beams. He slowly maneuvers Kurt horizontally onto his bed, being careful not to wake him, because it’s been a long day. An amazing day, but an eventful day, and he wants Kurt to rest. Blaine can look at Kurt now, at that peaceful, sleeping face, and a rush of affection overcomes Blaine. He leans forward to kiss Kurt, just a peck on the cheek, and then Kurt moves his head an – oh, he kissed Kurt. He kissed Kurt. He kissed Kurt while he’s sleeping, and oh no, god no, this is bad, Blaine knows that this is bad, because Kurt has received one too many unwanted kisses in his life, and Blaine does not want to be another one, and how could he do that, how could Blaine kiss Kurt without Kurt’s consent?

Kurt opens his eyes, and Blaine feels words blurting out of him before he can help it, “Sorry, you just looked so… you.”

Kurt’s face pulls into a bright smile, and Blaine is falling… again, but maybe because Kurt’s pulling him down for a real kiss.

_You move me, Kurt._

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I saw from slightestwind: Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B’s cheek while they’re asleep, but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Please say hi to me at tumblr (candco).


End file.
